A Brother's Love
by kunoichi's diary
Summary: Sakura longs for a brother.She then comes across with Itachi,the older brother of her teammate. Will Sakura feel a brother's love? Will Sasuke know this forbidden relationship? Formerly "Forbidden Bond". ItaSakuSasu.My first,hope you like it! TO BE EDITED
1. Forbidden Bond

**1**

**Forbidden Bond**

Itachi was spying Sasuke while hiding among the trees. _What have you been doing, little brother? _he thought. He looked down at Sasuke who was training. His team mates were just having their lunch.

"Sasuke! Come and eat with us!" Sakura called Sasuke over then pointed out the place where Kakashi and Naruto are. Naruto greedily slurps on the bowls of ramen while sensei reads a book. (How can he possibly eat with his mask on?)

Sasuke throws a shuriken at the target. A perfect hit. Without turning around, he replied, "No time. Have to train."

Sakura looked around the training ground. Shrunken and kunai shot at every target there is. "Why are you training so hard? What's you're goal?" she asked.

Sasuke lowered his hand which was holding a kunai. "So that I could finish my brother because killed my clan."

A cold breeze blew by.

"So…is he a nice guy? I…I mean before the massacre?" Sakura bit her tongue. _What were you thinking Sakura?!_ she scolded herself.

"Yes, he was," Sasuke said in a low voice while staring at the ground as if he's looking right through it.

Sakura felt an empty feeling inside and said, "Wow. I wish I could meet him."

Itachi was shocked on hearing this. _What?!_ He felt himself blushing.

Sasuke turned to Sakura, surprised and curious. How he looked at her! "And why do you want to do that?" he asked.

Again, a cold breeze came and Sakura looked up the sky then smiled at him. "Well, for starters, rumors say he's as hot as you since you two are brothers and…" she looked down and felt that empty feeling again. "I'm an only child, remember? No brother?" she continued. "Well I know it's crazy, but it's only a wish."

Kakashi interrupted their conversation because of shortage of ramen. "Hey Sakura! Can you buy us some more ramen? Naruto finished them all and he's still hungry!" He pointed out the 2 piles of empty ramen bowls.

Sakura turned to Kakashi. "Sure thing!" Then she turned to Sasuke. "Well I guess I'll see you later. Forget everything that I just said, OK? She ran off.

Itachi felt something about Sakura. He felt that he needs to fid out more about this kunoichi, so he decided to follow her. But before he could do that, he removed his Akatsuki cloak and forehead protector to avoid suspicion. All that was left was his clothes when he was still in the Uchiha clan. But he removed the clan's symbol a long time ago.

"Wow! That was quick! Thanks a lot, sir" Itachi heard Sakura saying outside the ramen shop.

When she was about to leave with the ramen, she accidentally bumped into him and was about to fall. But luckily, he quickly got hold of her waist to prevent her from falling.

Sakura opened her eyes which she closed during the accident. She suddenly felt surprised when she looked up to see the face of the man who saved her from falling. Her face turned red. "I…I'm so sorry," she said.

"No, I'm sorry. It's my fault," Itachi replied. He was a lot nicer today than usual; maybe it's because of the girl…He remembered his hand on her waist. He quickly removed it and placed it behind his back.

Sakura suddenly remembered the ramen that was spilled on the ground. "Oh no! The ramen!"

She was about to go back to the shop when Itachi suddenly took her hand. "No, it's my responsibility."

Sakura looked down at the bowl of ramen in front of her on the table of the shop. "It was really nice of you to treat me. Thank you very much." _He looks familiar_, she thought, _but different_. _I just can't put my finger on it…_

"It was nothing." Itachi interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Sakura."

_What should I say?_ Itachi thought. _Wait! Sasuke didn't tell her my name and she doesn't know my true identity so it's ok._

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked. "Nothing at all. I'm Itachi. Pleasure to meet you, Sakura. Are you a genin?"

"Yup, but I have a lot to learn…" she replied. She looked down then continued, "…because I'm always protected by my other team mates. I've become a burden to them."

At that moment, Itachi felt sorry for Sakura. He wanted to comfort her (maybe she really does remind him of Sasuke). "It's ok. You'll get stronger. What if I teach you some great moves?

Sakura gave him a surprised but happy look. "Really? I'd love to!" She really does look cute.

Her empty feeling was gone now. _Wow! He acts like a big brother!_ she thought. The words she wanted to say were at the tip of her tongue. Blood rose to her face to make her blush. "Can…uhhmm…" Oh why can't she say it?! "C'mon, Sakura! Pull your self together! Cha!" Her inner self encouraged her.

"Hmm? What is it?" Itachi asked.

"Can you be my big brother?" She spoke so quickly and her cheeks were still red. "I know it's all so sudden, but for some reason, you take away my feeling of longing for a brother. But I'm not forcing you."

_What should I say?_ Itachi was so confused on what to do. No. _It's too dangerous. The training is enough. _But when he opened his mouth—"S…sure"— his fate was final. _Crap! Why did you say that?! You fool! Well, nothing can be taken back now._ He sighed. But then, he thought of something. "I'll agree to train you and be your nii-san if you promise to keep it a secret."

Sakura was too happy to ask why and just said, "No prob! So, when will our training start?" She was so excited like a girl going to a carnival. Itachi smiled and suggested, "How about at Saturday at the forests?"

"Perfect! I don't have any plans on that day."

"So it's settled"

Suddenly Itachi sensed Sasuke and Naruto walking towards the shop. "I have to go now," was all he said. "So soon?" Sakura asked. "Oh well…"

Itachi disappeared just in time when Naruto and Sasuke went in the shop.

"There you are, Sakura!" Naruto uttered. "We've been waiting for ages!" he complained.

"Sorry about that," Sakura apologized.

"Let's go," Sasuke interrupted. "Sensei's waiting for us."

Yes, this was the day when it all began; the start of a forbidden bond.


	2. Training

****

me: hey there! so I kind of related this story to my feelings. Like Sakura, I don't have a brother.

itachi: So why did you choose me?

me: because you are an experienced older brother. you know I pick characters who fit the job.

itachi: _Fascinating._ (groans)

sakura: aww...don't be like that. I like my part so live with yours.

me: that's my girl! behave itachi!

itachi: sure, sure (groans some more)

so there! enjoy! and be free to give reviews. :D

* * *

**2**

**Training**

Saturday finally came.

Sasuke saw Sakura excitedly heading to the forest. For the first time, the pink-haired kunoichi didn't notice her team mate. _What's she up to?_ He asked himself. _Whatever it is, it's none of my business._

Little did he know that it _is _his business. A business with an older brother…

Sakura met up with Itachi at last. "Sorry for the wait," Sakura apologized.

Itachi looked at her. How she reminded him of Sasuke—so eager to train. "It's ok. So, shall we start?"

Sakura took out a kunai and answered, "I'm ready."

_This should be interesting_, Itachi thought.

"Let's start with a little tag game," Itachi said. "The rules are simple. _You're_ 'it' and you have to hit me to tag me. You're free to use anything; weapons and techniques. You have to tag me before noon."

_By the looks of it, the rules are very simple but catching him won't be easy_. Sakura considered this as a challenge. "Sounds good to me."

Without batting an eyelash, she quickly charged to Itachi with fists clenched. She punched hard but Itachi was faster. He slid to Sakura's side to avoid her attack. _How could he be so fast!_ She thought. _A minute ago,_ _I thought I got him!_

"Too slow," Itachi commented.

"Well then, how about this!" His apprentice produced clones then charged again.

He easily avoided them but a kunai suddenly sprang out from the bushes. _She's good_, he thought. He quickly drew a kunai and countered it_. But not good enough_. Then he disappeared.

"Dammit! He's so fast!" Sakura whispered behind the bushes.

When she summoned the clones, she hid among the bushes to give Itachi a surprise attack. Well it seems the attack failed.

"Oh really?" she heard someone behind her.

She turned around and saw a dark figure; its hand reaching out to her. She shuddered; she's scared. She felt her body going numb; she can't move. _Oh no, maybe it's an enemy ninja. What shall I do?! I'll get killed!_ she thought.

All that is left was to—"Kyyyaaa!!!"—scream.

For some unknown reason, she finally had the strength to concentrate all her chakra to her fist and tried to punch the figure, but yet again, she missed.

"Sakura! It's only me!" the figure spoke.

Suddenly, the wind blew and the leaves of the trees rustled. The sun was revealed and its light revealed Itachi.

"Ita-san?!" Sakura was shocked.

Itachi nodded.

"You scared the death out of me!" Sakura was red with anger.

_She's so cute when she's mad_, Itachi thought. "Sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean it," he apologized, smiling. "So, shall we get back to training?"

"Sure."

Sakura tried hard to tag Itachi but she still can't. Damn!

At last, she fell down to her knees, panting.

Itachi appeared in front of her and said, "I think we had enough of our little game."

Sakura looked down, angry with herself. _Why am I so weak?_ she asked herself. "No," she told him. "I'm not weak!" She used every ounce of her strength she had left to give him one more punch.

But Itachi didn't avoid it. He grabbed her fist instead. His apprentice looked furious but then gave up. She looked down at her feet then he heard her sob. Tears ran down from his sister's emerald eyes.

He placed his hand on her cheek and made her looked to his eyes. Those dark black eyes. Eyes that hid something.

"Hush," he softly said. "There's no need to cry. You'll get stronger. I promise. All you need is a little more practice."

"But—"

He put his fingers on Sakura's lips and smiled. "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

Sakura wiped her tears and tried to smile. She got her lunchbox with her home-made cooking.

"You know, you're a great cook," Itachi complemented as he took a bite of her cooking.

"Glad you liked it." Sakura blushed. "So what's your favorite? Maybe I can cook for you some time."

"Hmm…" he thought. "I prefer dumplings."

They continued their training after the short break. They worked on their speed and agility by chasing one another.

Sakura became tired when the sun was about to set. She sat down, breathless.

Itachi knelt in front of her. "You need to rest. We'll start again tomorrow."

Sakura was still breathless. "Yeah…I guess…you're right." All of a sudden, she collapse in her brother's arms.

The sky became darker. Thunder rumbled. Drops of water suddenly poured down. A storm was coming.

_I must find a place to stay for the night_, Itachi thought as he carried Sakura on his back. _I don't want her to get sick._


	3. Rainy Night

**Warning: No icky stuff like sex and something like that!!**

**I'm no good in writing like that!**

**Itachi: Thank goodness.**

**Sakura: Thanks a lot! You really are a decent person!**

**Me: Of Course I am!**

**(Sasuke calls from the back stage)**

**Sasuke: Is it my part now?**

**Me: No! Get back to your rehearsal!**

* * *

3

Rainy Night

It was raining hard. Itachi and Sakura were both soaked to their skin.

Sakura began coughing. _This is bad,_ Itachi thought.

Finally, he found a small cottage in the middle of the forest. He went in and laid Sakura on the bed. It was an unused cottage, probably the owner left a few years ago.

Itachi opened the cupboard and found some cloth. He sat on the floor in front of the fire place. He dried his hair with the cloth then took his shirt off.

There were still some wood left on the fire place. He used his fireball jutsu to produce fire.

"Ah…Ita…achoo!!"

Itachi turned around and saw Sakura sitting on the bed. He threw her a white dress which he also found in the cupboard.

"Change into that. I don't want you to get sick," he said.

Sakura nodded and headed to the bathroom to change.

Itachi stared at the fire as the consumed the wood. He remembered Sasuke when he was young. He always practiced hard to blow fire just like him.

"Ita-san."

Itachi looked up and saw Sakura smiling. It was an angelic smile. She did looked like an angel from heaven in her dress. And him? _A devil from hell_, he answered.

Sakura bowed down and said, "Thank you for training me."

Itachi beckoned her to sit beside him. He pat her head and replied, "There's no need to thank me."

The fire crackled as they hanged their clothes to dry.

"So tell me about yourself," Itachi said as they sat down again.

Sakura told him that she was a timid girl when she was young, that she was always laughed at because of her forehead. When she became the smartest in the class and ended up in Team 7 with Naruto and her crush Sasuke.

_Sasuke_…Itachi thought.

"How about you?" Sakura interrupted his thoughts.

He again stared at the fire. "Well, I once had a little brother," he said. "He's about your age now." He continued, still mesmerized by the fire. "He was the closest family I ever had. But one day, I did something really stupid. Something that he won't ever forgive. He still doesn't forgive me but I'm not asking him to. It's my punishment. And now he hates me."

Sakura was depressed when hearing this. "I'm …I'm so sorry."

Itachi pushed her head lightly to his bare chest and stroked her wet hair. "It's not your fault."

Sakura felt warm. She can hear brother's heart beating. Itachi was still stroking her hair.

Her eyes were beginning to get heavy. The last thing she was the fire in front of her as she heard the rain whispering.


	4. Festival

***Everyone went to the front door***

**Me: Have fun you guys! **

**All: We will! Keep writing!**

**Me: Ok! Bring me some water balloons!**

**Ino: Sure!**

**Me: Good luck Hinata!**

**Hinata: Umm..Thanks...a lot...**

* * *

4

**Festival**

It's been over two weeks since Itachi trained Sakura. Sasuke noticed that she's been getting stronger. But he never suspected a thing.

It was a fair day when Sakura went to the cottage—which she and Itachi considered as their home— to ask her brother to train her.

"No" was the answer.

"Why not?!"

"You have a day-off," replied Itachi.

"But I don't want a day off!" Sakura retorted.

Itachi sighed then poked his sister's forehead. "Tonight's the festival, remember? You don't want to miss it just because your body numb from training, do you?"

Sakura looked down guiltily. (Well that convinced her)

Her brother knelt down her level and pats her head. "C'mon now. Get ready. I'm sure you'll look pretty in your kimono." Then he smiled. It was Sakura's favorite smile.

Sakura blushed. She nodded and smiled. "You're right. Maybe I should really get going."

Sakura was about to leave when Itachi suddenly held her hand. "Wait! I almost forgot." Sakura was so curious when Itachi reached for something in his pocket. He held it out for her to see. A necklace with a red gem. His sister was so captivated by its bloody glass.

"I want you to have it. Wear this for me tonight, ok?"

He put it on her palms then she carefully stroked the fine stone.

She hugged him so tightly. "Thank You, nii-san!"

Itachi stroked her pink hair and replied, "You're welcome."

XXX

The sun was setting and the festival was about to start.

Sakura looked down at her reflection in the mirror of her room at her parent's house. She wore a white kimono with a red ribbon and cherry blossom petals as the pattern. Her hair was pinned up. She took the necklace Itachi gave her and put it on. It hanged nicely on her neck.

When she was done, she went to the forest. She was so excited to show her kimono to her brother. "Ita-san!" She called out at the cottage.

No one responded.

"I guess he left."

XXX

"Sakura!" Naruto was waving at the top of the stairs for her. Sasuke was with him, looking cool as ever. But where was Kakashi?

He's with Jiraiya talking about a new volume of 'Come, Come Paradise'

Colorful lights surrounded the village square. Not to mention the fireworks with special effects.

All the stores were open. Naruto stared at the food stalls with delight. Sasuke was looking for a mask to prevent fan girls form noticing him. Sakura was with him.

As they strolled around the square, she wrapped around arm around his. He didn't pushed her away; instead, he smiled under his mask.

XXX

"Sasuke! Oh Sasuke! Where are you?" Ino was desperately finding her crush. (Cool. The mask did the trick)

"Give it a break, Ino. He's never gonna show up. Stop being troublesome," Shikamaru told her.

A dark aura covered the blonde fan girl. "Are you saying I'm not good enough for him?"

Uh-oh…

"It wasn't like that! Really!" Shikamaru's sweating.

"Oh really?" Ino smiled an evil grin with a huge stick on her hand.

Shikamaru was about to run for his life when suddenly, Ino cluched his shirt. "Get back here!"

Oh my, this is going to be a painful night for him.

Even poor Chouji—who was peacefully pigging out every food stall there is—was caught up in the commotion.

"So, do you want to hang out sometime?" Naruto was asking Hinata out when…Whoosh! Pang! Shikamaru landed on a cart full of water balloons next to the couple. Splash! All of them were soaked.

"That's what you get for messing with me!" Ino yelled with her foot on the lying Chouji's stomach.

"I didn't even get to finish my barbeque," he sobbed. Poor Choiji.

"Sure…" Even though Hinata was soaking wet, she still answered him.

"Yee-yess!!!" Naruto put his hands over Hinata's cheeks then kissed his wet lips to hers.

Hinata was burning hot and fainted. She was unconsciously saying, "Naruto…Oh Naruto…"


	5. Two Halves

**WARNING: My warning in chapter 3 applies to all my chapters/stories**

**Me: Good luck, Sakura!**

**Sakura: err...thanks?**

**Itachi: oh man, why do I have to do _that_ part?**

**Me: Don't worry. Sasuke will do it to, you know.**

**Sasuke: (smirks) Maybe I can do better than you do.**

**Itachi: In your dreams! **

**Me: Sakura, you'll taste something mushy afterwards.**

**Sakura: Thanks for the warning.**

**5**

**Two Halves**

"Sasuke. Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked as the Uchiha pulled her over.

"Just come with me." His voice was serious but gentle.

The trees rustled as the cold wind blew. Sasuke was leading her away from the festival. The place he was leading her became familiar. Yes, it was the bench outside the academy. The place where he had said goodbye…

Sasuke stopped then let go of her hand. He removed his mask. "I'm sorry."

Sakura was confused. _Why is he apologizing?_

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "It was right in front of me all this time! Why didn't I see it before? I'm such an ungrateful loser." His voice showed disgust at himself.

"What are you talking about?" Still confused, Sakura asked.

"I think you'll understand better this way." He pulled her closer with his hand on her waist while the other on her cheek.

"Sasuke…umm…"

He pressed his lips to hers. _Sweet_, he thought.

_You were always there. You always loved me. But I was too blind by power to see that. I'm sorry._

Sakura held her breath but didn't push him away.

Yes, this was what she wanted— what she had always dreamt of. But why did she feel that only half of her heart was satisfied.

Sasuke gently pulled away from the breathless Sakura. He can still taste the sweetness of her lips.

"Understand now?" He whispered while tracing his fingers on her rosy cheek.

Still blushing and breathless, she just nodded.

"Good. I always knew you were a smart one." His fingers were now tracing her lips, and then he gave her one more kiss. This time, he forced her mouth open.

Sakura can feel Sasuke's cold breath.

"Thank you," he breathed then let go of her. "I'll see you soon"— he said and turned around—"My Sakura…" He disappeared in the dark.

Sakura stood still as she watched him walk away. She touched her lips, mystified.

Suddenly, she was her old self again. "What just happened to me?" she asked her self. "Oh my! I almost forgot!! I have to buy something for Ita-san."

She went back to the square, still red and glanced again to the darkness where Sasuke disappeared.

"Sakura! What happened to you? Your face is all red! Did you get hurt?" Tenten asked when she crossed Sakura's path.

"It's nothing really." Sakura forced herself to smile. "Just hot."

"But it's the middle of December."

_Oh crap! I haven't thought of that!_ "It's nothing. I just, er, ran from store to store. Yeah, that's right. You know I like shopping." She laughed nervously.

"Well, if you say so." Tenten turned around and saw Lee playing a game of darts. "Hey, Lee! Let me play!—See ya Sakura!"

"Phew! I thought I was a goner!" Sakura whispered as she went to a food stall to buy dumplings.

XXX

"I'm exhausted!' she sighed. She was walking to the cottage when Itachi was suddenly beside her.

"So, did you have fun?"

"Uh…I guess. Hey, where did you go anyway? You weren't here when I stopped by before I went to the square. "

Itachi opened the door for her. "I'm not really cut out to that kind of stuff. I just watched the fireworks to pass the time." He examined Sakura from head to toe. He noticed that she wore the necklace. "By the way, you look cute on your kimono."

"Thanks." Sakura blushed. She put the dumplings on the table and sat on the bed. I got you some—"

Suddenly, Itachi held her left wrist then pressed his lips to hers.

The other half of her heart leaped. Is it possible that both Sasuke and Itachi have her heart?

Itachi leaned closer to make her lie down.

She clutched his shoulder tightly with her right hand. Blood circulated fast in her body.

He pulled away to see her face. Her cheeks became rosy again.

Sakura opened her eyes. She was shocked when she saw her brother's eyes changed.

They were brilliant, red like the gem in the necklace he gave her.

_They look so familiar_, she thought. _Wait!_ She remembered Sasuke's eyes. _They're the same! The Sharingan!_

But why isn't she angry? Angry for keeping this secret from her. Or fear? Fear for that he might hurt her.

No. Admiration. It's the only feeling she felt. Admiration for those beautiful, brilliant, red eyes.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Itachi whispered while looking at his sister's emerald orbs.

Suddenly, she felt a stab at her subconscious. Her eyes became lust-clouded. Her eyelids were falling.

He kissed her again. "Sleep, Sakura."

She fought against her falling eyelids but she lost.

_Itachi…Sasuke…brothers…_

* * *


	6. Thoughts

**Sakura: Eww...my mouth tastes funny.**

**Me: Told you so. Inner Sakura, you can take the stage.**

**Inner Sakura: Finally! It's my turn!**

**Sasuke: (to Itachi) I'm better!**

**Itachi: No you're not!**

**(Slap slap slap)**

**Me: Stop it or I'll cut both your hair off!**

**Sasuke and Itachi: Sorry.**

**Sasuke: So who's the better kisser, Sakura?**

**Sakura: (Blushes) Both...I think...**

**Itachi: Want to kiss you again to change your mind?**

**Sakura: No thank you! I had enough kisses for this story.**

**Me: Uhh...Sakura...that wasn't the last time you have to kiss.**

**Sakura: What?!**

**Me: Uh-huh**

**Sakura: Darn....**

**Keep the reviews coming! Enjoy!**

* * *

6

**Thoughts**

_Where am I? Is this a dream? Hey, why am I locked up? Let me out!_

_Huh?! The room disappeared! Why am I at the forest?_

_Who's that? Sasuke? And the other one? Itachi? Why are they here?_

_They're bleeding! They're hurt! Sasuke! Ita-san! Stop fighting! No! No!_

"NO!"

Sakura jolted up from her bed. She knelt down on the floor, sobbing.

"No. Don't die! Don't die!"

"Sakura!" Itachi opened the door. He outside when he heard her scream.

But when he came in, he saw her standing, wiping her tears from her eyes.

She walked towards her brother.

Itachi was speechless.

She didn't look at his face. "I'll have a day-off today. I'll just double my training next week," she said, without returning his gaze. She walked pass him to the door.

"_Let her go, Itachi,"_ a voice whispered inside of him.

XXX

Familiar voices crossed Sakura's path. She heard kids laughing while playing, mothers talking about the latest gossip (but they don't know about Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi), and the casual talks of her fellow genins.

She suddenly stopped when she saw the younger Uchiha. Sasuke.

She took a deep breath then walk towards him.

Sasuke was frozen in his place. A voice was telling him that this wasn't the right time to talk to her.

She stopped in front of him and smiled half-heartedly. Then she continued her walk.

She went to a hilltop where she can see the whole village. She sat down beside a tree. She looked up at the clouds.

"_What now?"_ She sighed. _"Now that you're in love with both of them, what will you do?" _a voice asked.

_I don't know._

"_Oh man! This is like those twisted love stories in soap operas."_

_Yeah. _

"_Let's see through things, ok? Currently, you're obsessed with Sasuke, who wants to kill his brother. And you developed feelings for Itachi, who is the brother that Sasuke wants to kill."_

She nodded.

"_Now think about your dream last night. You saw them fight, right? What if Sasuke found Itachi? Or worse, what if he found out your relationship with your adopted-brother? Your nightmare will come true!"_

_Wait! That's why Itachi never told me the reason why he wants me to keep our relationship a secret!_

"_Ok. Now choose, Sakura. Sasuke? Itachi? Or just give up on both of them?"_

_Ugh! It's so messed up!_

"_Sigh. Let's just wait a little longer before choosing. Maybe you'll feel better next time."_

"Ok. It's nice to talk to myself once in a while. At least no one knows about this or they'll think I'm a mental freak!"

XXX

"It's late! Why haven't she returned yet?" Itachi noticed_. It's because of last night. You should have waited a little longer. Why last night?_ He scolded himself. "What's done is done. There's no turning back." He sighed as he went to the streets.

The moon shone brightly. He saw Sakura walking down the street. They stared at each other for a long time.

"I'm sorry," Sakura broke the silence. "You're worried because it's late." She saw the expression in his face. "Sorry for making you worry." She smiled.

"Sorry," Itachi whispered. "Sorry for last night."

"Let's go home." Still smiling, she held his hand.

Itachi returned the smile.

They were in the forest when Sakura asked him. "Ita-san. Your brother. I know him, right?"

Itachi stopped, gripping tightly her hand. _So she knows_. "I have to go."

She felt his grip loosening. She tried to not let him go. "What if…" She bit her lip. "What if…what if I tell you that I don't care if my brother is Sasuke's sibling because I love him…" _No. I don't want to give up on them._ "…will you stay?"

Itachi was shocked hearing this. He quickly turned around and wrapped around his arms over Sakura. "Yes, I will."

She hugged him back with tears streaming from her eyes. _I love them too much. Both. I can't give up on them._


	7. Unexpected

**Wee!! Thanks for the reviews!**

***Ahem* I'am telling you this early,**

**Sorry if you don't like the ending.**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

* * *

7

**Unexpected**

"Ita-san! Today I'm going to help my mother with house cleaning so maybe I'll sleep at my parents' house."

"No prob."

"Are you sure? I can come back to cook for you."

"No, no. You go. I'm sure I can something up for dinner tonight."

"Thanks a lot."

Itachi leaned forward and kissed Sakura's forehead. "Come back as soon as you can. I practically go crazy without you here."

She chuckled. "When did you get so cheesy?"

"Just now."

"Come here, you!" Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care," he said.

XXX

"Oka-san!" Sakura called as she knocked oat the door.

No one answered for a minute. There was a strange noise behind the door.

"Hi, dear." Her mother opened the door.

Sakura peeked over her shoulder and saw books lying on the floor, big boxes scattered, dried flowers, and lots of dust.

_Crap! It's worse than I imagined_, Sakura thought. "Let's get to work," she said unwillingly.

"Sakura, Could you return this to Iruka-sensei?" She handed her daughter a handful of books. "And after that, could you stop by at Ino's shop and buy some fresh flowers?"

"Sure." Sakura closed the door. _Now, where would Iruka-sensei be? Of course! The academy!_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Iruka raised his head and said "Come in."

"Hey, sensei."

"Oh, Sakura. What brings you here?"

"Oka-san asked me to return these to you." She gave him the pile of books.

"Hey! I've been looking for these for six years! Thank you very much, Sakura."

_Six years! Oka-san is so forgetful!_ "You're welcome." She turned around and left the classroom.

"Such a nice kid," Iruka murmured.

"Forehead! What can I get you?" Ino grinned as Sakura went to the counter.

"What made your day as bright as the sun, pig?"

Ino kept grinning. "Shikamaru is now my personal slave! So what do you want?"

"Bunch of roses, please."

"Coming right up. Shikamaru! Stop moaning and get me some roses!"

Shikamaru appeared from the garden with a handful of roses. He kept yawning. "Yes, mistress." He handed over the flowers to Sakura.

"Gee, thanks a lot."

XXX

"Oka-san! Here are the flo—" Sakura cut off her sentence as she entered the house. Her eyes were wide open as she observed every nook and space.

"Oka-san!" She added a little bit of awe. "It's…it's so clean!"

"Yep! I know you have training so I worked fast enough to finish. Thanks so much Sakura. You really saved me some time in going out. You can go back now. I've got it under control."

"If you say so, oka-san." She kissed her mother's cheek before leaving.

XXX

The sun was setting.

Sakura went to the training grounds. "There's still some time left to train."

Behind some trees near the grounds, she heard someone vigorously training tai-jutsu. "I guess someone beat me here."

She peeked through the trees to see who it was. Her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke continuously kicking and punching with his sweat sparkling as the sunlight hit the tiny drops.

Sasuke heard a noise from the bushes. He was surprised to see Sakura with a towel on her hand.

"Training hard, huh?" She said as she gave the towel.

He took the towel and wiped his sweat. He suddenly remembered the night when he kissed her. "What happened in the festival…"

Sakura smiled and walked closer to him. She stretched to the tips of her toes, tilted her head up, and returned him the kiss that he gave her.

Sasuke was surprised when she let go.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked, still smiling.

She suddenly felt an electric shock in her head. Her eyesight got blurry. _Oh man! The stress has gotten me!_

She eventually collapsed on the ground.

XXX

"Ah!" Sakura woke up. She felt something weird. She touched the bed. Big bed. She looked around her. Big room. "This is_ so_ not my place."

"So you're awake," Sasuke said as he went in the room. This must be his house. "Feeling any better?"

"Sort of," she relied.

"Take a bath so you can relax."

Sakura got out of bed then went out of the room. She looked at the hallway. So wide. She got lost three times before she found herself in the bathroom. The lights were switched off. "Oh where's that damn switch?" When the lights were on, she found Sasuke's blue shirt and khaki shorts folded neatly on the floor. There was note beside them:

_You don't have any extra clothes with you so please use these instead._

When she finished bathing, she went back to Sasuke's room. "Thanks a lot Sas—" She stopped when she saw him sleeping on the edge of the bed.

She giggled then sat on the other side. She remembered that she has to go. She was about to stand when Sasuke got hold of her hand.

"Stay," he whispered. He was unconscious when he said that.

Sakura ended up sleeping with Sasuke tonight. Sasuke arms were wrapped around her. When she shivered, he held her tighter to his chest.


	8. Discover

**Me: Sasuke! What you did in the last chapter wasn't in the script!**

**Sasuke: Please don't kill me!**

**Me: (pats shoulder and smiles) You did great! It adds more tension!**

**Sakura: (murmurs to herself) Itachi or Sasuke...Sasuke or Itachi...choose...**

**Itachi: (watches) poor Sakura...**

**PS. Ko-chan, no eating while reading. Chouji's gonna squash you if he knew you were throwing 'precious' food on the wall. Sorry 'bout the cliffhangers. :P**

**

* * *

**

8

**Discover**

The sky was full of dark clouds.

"We have a mission today, team," Kakashi informed. He pulled out a picture of a jaguar, which is only a cub. "Its owner lost it and it's practically running around the village."

_What kind of owner would have a pet jaguar in his house?! _Naruto thought

Suddenly, something past by in a flash. Its body was almost invisible but Sasuke saw a spotted tail behind it.

"I think that was the one we're looking for," he said, pointing out at the direction of the bushes.

Kakashi sighed. "Let's split up. It may be everywhere. Sasuke and Sakura, you take the forest while Naruto and I will go for the village."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who returned her glance. Naruto was curiously looking at them. _What's up with them?_ He thought.

"Alright, team, let's go!" Kakashi signaled.

All of them disappeared.

XXX

Except from the sound of rustling leaves, the atmosphere was silent. More and more clouds piled up in the sky.

Sasuke led the way with Sakura behind him. He was holding her wrist tightly.

Sakura was silent, blushing.

The first drops fell from the sky.

Sasuke pulled her along as they ran to the nearest tree that can support them both.

Sakura saw the familiarity of the way. They were now near the cottage which was just a few trees and bushes away.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as they were under the shade. He was still holding her hand.

"I'm fine," she replied as she looked towards the direction of the cottage. Stay here," she said, without looking at him. "I'll be right back." Then she walked to the cottage.

Before Sasuke could say anything, she was gone.

Sakura saw Itachi when she passed the bushes. He was standing in the middle of the clearing, looking at the sky. He was soaking wet. She smiled then walked towards him.

Sasuke sensed something wrong_. Damn it! I should have stopped her. I must find her._ He went to the same direction Sakura had gone to. He hid among the bushes when he heard something.

"Nii-san!"

It was Sakura's voice.

"Have you seen a jaguar or not?" she demanded.

He pushed the leaves to see what was happening.

"Alright! Alright! Don't be mad." A familiar voice chuckled.

Sasuke saw a man beside Sakura. A man he knew only too well. _Itachi._ A snarl escaped from his teeth when he thought of the name.

_But why was she with him? Why call him nii-san? _The memory of her and him at the training grounds a month ago struck him. He remembered what Sakura said about his brother:

_Wow, I wish I could meet him. I'm an only child; I don't have a brother._

_Brother…_ he repeated.

Anger conquered brother didn't only take away the lives of their family but he also took away the girl that he loves most from him.


	9. Last Time

**Me: Now let's get this story on the road! Let the party get started! Climax! More ketchup, people! Do your best! **

**Surprise at the end of the story! Keep reading!**

**

* * *

**

**9**

**Last Time**

Sasuke walked forward, away from his hiding place. "Sakura."

Sakura turned around with fear in her eyes. _He knows. My nightmare. No!_

Sasuke then glared at Itachi. "Stay away from her!"

"Sasuke—" It was Sakura's voice, not more than a whisper.

Itachi suddenly pushed her to the cottage. "I'm sorry." He knew something brutal will be coming. He didn't want her to witness it.

Sakura was about to break free from Itachi's arms when she saw his eyes turned red. She can't move. He paralyzed her. She can't do anything when he locked her up.

Sasuke had his Sharingan, his eyes full of hatred.

"So you learned the Sharingan after all," Itachi said.

"Itachi!" Sasuke charged to his brother with his chidori.  
Itachi's technique wore off. Sakura kept on banging the door. This was like her nightmare. "Itachi! Sasuke!" Tears ran down on her cheeks. "No. Don't fight."

She was about to hit the door again when suddenly, the string of the necklace Itachi gave her broke. The red gem made a tinkling sound as it fell on the floor.

She looked at the necklace with eyes full of terror. "Oh no…"

She picked it up and found a tiny crack in the gem. She backed away from the door. She clutched the gem tightly. "Something's wrong." She ran towards the door. The force made it open and she was back in the rain.

She saw them at the clearing. Sasuke was in terrible condition. He was coughing out blood and gasping for more air.

Itachi was a lot better than his brother. He attacked Sasuke making his back collide with a boulder.

Sasuke was unconscious after the attack.

Sakura's tears came back. _What have I done?_ Her hands trembled as she reached for her kunai. _I have to end this now. I'm the cause of all of this. _She closed her eyes and held her kunai up, pointing to her heart.

Itachi saw Sakura. _No, Sakura_. He saw her starting to move the kunai closer to her chest. He ran to stop her. _Don't die yet._

_They won't have die_, she said to herself. Blood spilled on the ground. Her chest was covered with it. _Goodbye._

She opened her eyes. She was shocked when she saw Itachi in front of her. His arms were wrapped around her. Blood dripped from his mouth with the kunai stabbed at his back.

The blood that was spilled was her brother's. He protected her from herself. He went between the kunai and her to save her life. But eventually, sacrificed his…

"Why?"

"I…I always love you. From the first day we met." He put his bloodstained eyes on her cheek and tilted her face up to see it. "I always love you," he repeated. "More than my own life…"

He kissed her one more time. It always took her breath away. "Hush now, crying doesn't suit you." He smiled as he pulled away.

Sasuke regained consciousness. He stood up and saw his brother with shock. He was not used to seeing him like this— covered with his own blood. His hatred faded away. The peaceful memories of him and Itachi flowed in his mind.

Itachi saw Sasuke from the corner of his eye. "Thank you, for letting me see my brother again," he whispered to Sakura. He was smiling. "Thank you, cherry blossom…"

His hand slipped away from her cheek. His eyes turned black, but lifeless. He lay on the wet crimson grass, still smiling.

_No_. Sakura denied it. "NO!" She fell down to her knees and placed her ear on her brother's chest. She heard his last heartbeat. She can't hold back her tears anymore. She kept calling his name, hoping for a response.

Of all the persons she cried for, he was the only one. The only one who will never EVER come back…

Sasuke walked in front of his brother. The rain caressed his face. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. The raindrops ran down his cheek. Or was those his tears? "I'm sorry…"

This was the last time for Sakura to kiss him, to his warm hands. The last time for Sasuke to fight him, to apologize to him. And the time for them to see him…


	10. Thank You

**Questions will be answered. Who ends up with who.**

**Me: Sorry Itachi.**

**Itachi: It's okay. It's relaxing to play dead for a while.**

**Me: By the way, you did great! I was so teary eyed when you acted.**

**Itachi: I'm a natural.**

* * *

Epilogue

**Thank You**

Years later…

"Oka-san!"

A six-year-old onyx-haired boy came running in the kitchen. "Try and catch me!" he said as he looked back.

"Get back here!—Oka-san! Nii-san won't teach me his new technique!" A four-year-old pink-haired girl tried to run after her brother.

"Stop it you two!" Sakura called out as she washed the dishes.

"What's with all commotion?" Sasuke went out of the other room.

"I said next time!" The boy poked his sister on the forehead.

Sakura and Sasuke both felt something at the same time. They involuntary put their hands on their foreheads. Sakura clutched the necklace that her deceased adopted-brother gave her.

"What's wrong?" The siblings stopped their argument when they noticed their parents' reaction.

Sasuke went over to Sakura and held her shoulders. "Shall we go see him?" he whispered.

Sakura nodded.

XXX

"Hey! There's Naruto-sensei!"

Sasuke's family met Naruto and Hinata at the street.

"Yo!" Naruto called while waving his free hand. The other was wrapped around his wife's shoulders.

"Hey, thanks a lot for training my son, man." Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned and leaned down to pat the boy's black hair. "Don't mention it. Since you taught him everything you know, I figured that it would be interesting to put into the test what he had learned."

A couple with a baby passed by. The baby was crying louder and louder as the mother keeps on calming it.

"I told you to first go buy baby food before shopping for the baby's clothes," Shikamaru said.

"Are you telling me it's my fault?!" Ino retorted.

_So the 'personal slave' became the 'personal man,_' Sakura thought.

Meanwhile, Hinata smiled when she saw Sakura's daughter hiding behind her mother. "How are you, Sakura's little princess?"

"Fine," she replied shyly.

Hinata kept smiling. "You're exactly like your oka-san when she was your age."

The girl looked up at her mother with curiosity. _She didn't tell me that._

Sakura sweat dropped and laughed nervously. She suddenly thought of something to change the subject. "Hey, ah, how's your baby?"

Naruto's wife looked at her bulged belly and touched it. "It's nudging here and there more recently. Can I visit you for a check-up at the hospital next week?"

"Sure," Sakura replied.

Suddenly someone shouted out behind them. "Get back here!" It was the grandson of the deceased third hokage with his genin team mates.

They were on a mission to chase a loose jaguar.

"Hey Naruto-san!" Konohamaru greeted as they passed by.

Naruto saw the cat with surprised eyes. "Isn't that the same jaguar seven years ago?" he asked the Uchiha couple. Then he laughed. "I remember going home with scratches on my face. Good thing we're now jonins!"

They bid each other good bye and the Uchiha famly headed to the forest.

The girl tugged her mother's skirt and asked, "Where are we going?"

Sakura replied, "We are going to see your oji-san, Itachi."

"Is he as strong as otou-san?" The boy asked.

"Better than me actually," his father answered.

"Cool!"

They went to the place where they saw Itachi for the last time. Under a tree near a cottage covered with moss was a grave. There was something written in the stone:

_Itachi Uchiha_

"_You committed mistakes in the past, but now I forgive you."-Sasuke Uchiha_

"_You were the brother I never had. You loved me and I will always love you."-Sakura Haruno_

"When was this written?" Their son asked. He noticed that his mother used her maiden name.

"Seven years ago. When your otou-san and I were not yet married."

"What do you mean 'You were the brother I never had'? The little daughter asked.

"It's a long story. We'll tell you all about it after we get back." She stared at her brother name_. These are your niece and nephew. If it weren't for you, they and I wouldn't be standing here. _She looked over to her husband. It seemed that he was also talking to Itachi.

The wind blew lightly. The trees rustled. The birds chirped.

They both closed their eyes and simultaneously whispered, "Thank you."

"What did you say?" their children asked.

They smiled and replied, "Nothing."

As they were about to go back, the couple heard someone chuckled in the wind and heard a voice saying "You're welcome."

When they turned around, they saw nothing.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Their son beckoned, holding his sister's hand.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and also chuckled with the wind.

"_Thank you…For giving us a happy ending…brother…"_

**So this is my first fanfic. Sorry if you don't like the ending. I'll try to make another itasaku fanfic and many others.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading.**

**More fanfics to come! Coming soon! I said 'soon' because I have school and exams.**

* * *


End file.
